kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper Legion
The , alternatively known as , was a division of remodeled and mid-evolved Low-Class Roidmudes of any type who perform the duty of a Reaper to eliminate unruly and/or rogue Roidmudes, replacing Mashin Chaser after Medic altered his base program to defend Roidmudes, followed by his defection to the humanity. All of them were led by Medic, and later Kamen Rider Gold Drive after she was rendered "mindless" by said Rider's programming. The alterations also adorned them with capes and allowed them to receive cockroach-like attributes. Ultimately, a total of 24 Roidmudes, amounting to two ninths of the 108, were modified to join the Reaper Legion. History The Reaper Legion was first put to action with 044 and 094 being sent to eliminate 072, a Roidmude who copied Kyu Saijo from the Special Investigation Unit, fighting Kamen Riders Drive and Mach along the way. After expressing his wish to live in peace with humans, 072 was personally terminated by Medic, who proceeded to condemn her two Reapers to destruction as well, using them as shields against a rageful Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Dead Heat Drop Full Throttle. A second division of the Reaper Legion was soon formed with the memberships of 034, 054, 104, with 104 being terminated by Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Kaksarn-powered Beat Macher soon after Medic, 034, and 054 abandoned him. While Drive was still recovering from the whiplash Type Formula gave him, Kamen Rider Mach fought the remaining two Reaper Legionnaires when Medic picked up Chase when he was starting to revert back into his old Grim Reaper self, destroying them with a Heat Kick Macher. Roidmude 001 requested the services of a couple of Reaper Units, with Medic providing him with 028, who had previously appeared by the disguised 001's side , and 092. Appearing in human form as aides of 001's persona, National Bureau of Defense secretary "Soichi Makage", they backed him up when Shinnosuke confronted "Makage" having realised his true identity. Assuming their true forms, the Reapers attacked Shinnosuke who, having came without Mr. Belt, was at a disadvantage until Chase, formerly the original Reaper of the Roidmudes, arrived to deal with his successors. Transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser and taking the fight outside, Chase soon destroyed the Roidmudes with the Across Breaker. Medic later had the Reaper 041 accompany her when she interrupted Drive Type Tridoron's attack on the Cook Roidmude, making him the latest test subject for her "Super Evolution Experiment". With Medic using Cook's golden sauce, Honfleur's Dusk on him, he began to go haywire and burst with flames. When he tried to sacrifice himself to let Cook finish both Drive and himself, Heart blocked both attempts, then placed his hand on 041, soothing and stabilizing the effects of the sauce on him. 041 was later summoned by Medic alongside 045 to intercept Kamen Rider Chaser who was pursuing Cook on his Ride Chaser, initally overwhelming Chaser before Drive Type Formula arrive to even the odds. They were soon joined by Cook, whose fighting capability was enhanced by Medic after they gave her the perfected Honfleur's Dusk. With Deadheat Mach arriving as well, determining that the Honfleur's Dusk was important to Medic after she changed the scene of battle, the three Kamen Riders rallied with Deadheat Mach going into controlled Burst Mode while Drive became Type Tridoron. With Drive facing Cook as well as Medic, Mach and Chaser took on the Reapers each, beating back 045 and 041 respectively before the two Riders performed their respective Full Throttles to destroy the Reapers, starting with Chaser assaulting them with his Across Breaker before Deadheat Mach finished them off with his Heat Kick Macher. Having taken command of the remaining Roidmudes after achieving his Gold Drive form, Tenjuro Banno sent a trio of Reapers consisting of 013, 022, and 080 to accompany Medic, who he had brainwashed, in hunting Brain so he could complete the Promised Number, brutalizing 013 when he arrived with news of Brain's location late. Alongside the Super Evolved Medic, they attacked Brain, disguised as a van driver, who reassumed his own Super Evolved State to resist before help arrived in the form of the three Kamen Riders: Drive (Type Technic), Deadheat Mach, and Chaser. Facing the Reapers as Medic and Brain fought evenly matched, the Riders soon enough defeated them, respectively beating back 022, 013 and 080 before finishing them off with the Frostreamer, Zenrin Shooter amplified by Burst Mode, and Shift Max Flare in the Break Gunner. With her back-up gone, Medic promptly left but not before telling Brain that she would be back to take him to the Promised Land. Medic would later send another trio of Reapers consisting of 021, 032, and 083 to corner Brain while heading for the Promised Land, which was supposedly a lakeside. The Reapers keep the Kamen Riders at bay to activate the Sigma Circular with enough energy for a second Global Freeze, but with Medic being the sacrifice to avoid the Sigma Circular from overloading, the Reaper trio refuses to help her since they were actually made to serve only Gold Drive. This triggers Brain's do-or-die move of transferring the evil chip to his own body, sacrificing himself in the process. The Reaper Trio then continues their assault on the Kamen Riders but were eventually destroyed by Chaser's Across Breaker. The rest of the Reaper Legion are now gathered at the place Gold Drive calls "The Promised Land", the SSDC main building. The first trio, now under Gold Drive's wing, are sent to destroy the Drive Pit to ensure a second "true" worldwide Global Freeze without resistance. This triggers the appearances of the Kamen Riders who would then proceed to destroy the Reapers with their triple SpeeDrop. The second trio, also under Gold Drive's wing, demonstrated their Heavy Acceleration on three helpless humans, turning them into data for the Sigma Circular's awakening, as it was Gold Drive's plan to ensure a true second worldwide Global Freeze where any who resist are denied a physical form. This enrages the Riders, now with help from Heart and Medic, as they aim to not only kill Gold Drive but also destroy Sigma before its awakening is complete. As the Kamen Riders fight the second Reaper Legion trio, Heart, Medic, and Drive head upstairs for Sigma, while Mach and Chaser fight Gold Drive and the Reapers. These Reapers are eventually destroyed by Chaser's Across Breaker. The last trio of the Reapers are sent by Gold Drive once again to keep the Riders at bay for the second Global Freeze, but their bodies were destroyed by the combined efforts of Drive, Heart, and Medic. And while Medic attempts to recover their Cores, they are helpless and are destroyed instead, hinting is as some sort of a trap set up by Gold Drive. Notable members Cobra= :Ultimately, a total of nine Cobra-Type Roidmudes were modified to join the Reaper Legion. *Cobra-Types **Roidmude 013 (destroyed in episode 43) **Roidmude 021 (destroyed in episode 44) **Roidmude 034 (destroyed in episode 22) **Roidmude 041 (destroyed in episode 38) **Roidmude 070 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 075 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 094 (destroyed in episode 20) **Roidmude 100 (destroyed in Type LUPIN) **Roidmude 105 (destroyed in episode 46) |-| Spider= :Ultimately, a total of nine Spider-Type Roidmudes were modified to join the Reaper Legion. *Spider-Types **Roidmude 015 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 019 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 022 (destroyed in episode 43) **Roidmude 028 (destroyed in episode 31) **Roidmude 032 (destroyed in episode 44) **Roidmude 044 (destroyed in episode 20) **Roidmude 045 (destroyed in episode 38) **Roidmude 054 (destroyed in episode 22) **Roidmude 081 (destroyed in episode 46) |-| Bat= :Ultimately, a total of seven Bat-Type Roidmudes were modified to join the Reaper Legion. *Bat-Types **Roidmude 035 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 059 (destroyed in episode 45) **Roidmude 080 (destroyed in episode 43) **Roidmude 083 (destroyed in episode 44) **Roidmude 092 (destroyed in episode 31) **Roidmude 101 (destroyed in episode 46) **Roidmude 104 (destroyed in episode 21) Gallery Cobra= Roidmude 013.png|Roidmude 013 Roidmude 021.png|Roidmude 021 Roidmude Reaper 034.png|Roidmude 034 Roidmude041.png|Roidmude 041 Roidmude 070.png|Roidmude 070 Roidmude 075.png|Roidmude 075 Roidmude 094.PNG|Roidmude 094 Roidmude100.png|Roidmude 100 Roidmude 105.png|Roidmude 105 |-| Spider= Roidmude 015.png|Roidmude 015 Roidmude 019.png|Roidmude 019 Roidmude 022.png|Roidmude 022 Roidmude 028.jpg|Roidmude 028 Roidmude 032.jpg|Roidmude 032 Roidmude_044.png|Roidmude 044 Roidmude045.png|Roidmude 045 Roidmude 054 Reaper.png|Roidmude 054 Roidmude 081.png|Roidmude 081 |-| Bat= Roidmude 035.png|Roidmude 035 Roidmude 059.png|Roidmude 059 Roidmude_080.png|Roidmude 080 Roidmude 083.png|Roidmude 083 Roidmude 092.jpg|Roidmude 092 Roidmude 101.png|Roidmude 101 Roidmude 104.png|Roidmude 104 Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, their combat capabilities arise, which make them stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Talons :Certain Reapers wield a set of talons on their right hands. ;Arm Cannon :Certain Reapers wield a huge arm cannon on their right hands. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. Arsenal ; :A scythe used for combat. Behind the scenes Conception Reaper Roidmudes were designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Costumes for Roidmudes who wielded sharp talons and arm cannons were recycled/replicated from Roidmude 096 and Roidmude 005's suit respectively. *Given that nine of the Reaper Legionnaires seem to have their numbers associated with the digit number 4, it is likely their codes are common references to , a superstition most common in East Asian and Southeast Asian regions due to the word for "four" (四 Sì) sounding similar to the word for "death" (死 Sǐ). **Their cockroach motif is a reference to katsaridaphobia, the fear of cockroaches. **It is possible that the appearance of more battalions without the digit number 4 is due to the decreasing Roidmude with said number, forcing them to be recruited. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **''Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Reaper Roidmudes Category:Roidmudes Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Grim Reaper Monsters